Songs in Life
by meryl13
Summary: She's a singer who is dating a football player. But what happens Mr. Football playercheats? And her bestfriend's popular doctor brother came along. What happens when the two stars collide? AH. OOC. R
1. Behind this Chocolate Brown Eyes

A/N: Just another story that popped in my head while listening to my iPod. I hope you like it!

* * *

Jacob and I have been together for the last two years. We've been so happy with each other. Or is it just me that have been so happy with him that I didn't excpect this to happen. That I didn't even care what happens to my career.

It's been a week since I found out what he'd been doing to me. It hurt me so much that I din't eat or sleep for three days. I'm so glad I have the two best-est friend in the world or else I wouldn't know what to do. But, sadly my other bestfriend needs to tour her brother around the town. She told me I can always call her if I want to hang out with them. But I don't like to break their sibling bonding time so I decided I would just stay here in my house.

Oh by the way, I'm Bella Swan. And yes, I am the singer in hollywood. My two best friends are the supermodels Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen.

_ring! ring! ring!_

'Alice 'pixie-muchkin' Cullen calling' is flashing on my cellphone screen. We gave her a pet name which she hates. I have to answer it or Alice will drag me out of here and bring me somewhere.

"Hello Alice." I answered.

"Bella, dress up. You're going out." She said like a mother scolding her child.

"But, Alice! I told you I don't want to go out!" I whined.

"Do you want me to go there and dress you up then I'll drag you down here?" She asked in threatening voice. Us, three best friends were leaving together here in L.A.

"Okay, okay. Cool it, pixie." I said and laughed at the end.

"Okay. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me pixie?!" she shouted over the phone.

"Okay, munchkin!" I teased trying to stall a little time. Maybe she'll change her mind about me hanging out with them.

"Nice try! Now, you're stalling! Now, go dress up." She told me. Ugh.I hate going to public now that there's a new gossip around me. Well, it's not gossip since it's true. But, still.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Rosalie 'barbie-rose' Hale calling' flashed on my screen again.

"Hello?" I said in a business like tone.

"Nice try Isabella Marie Swan! Now, get dress!" Alice ordered. How the hell did Alice get Rose's phone?

I dress up in a blue shirt and denim jeans with my favorite hi-tops.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"We signed you up for a gig tonight at Club Cleo." Rosalie greeted.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I told them.

"Have I taught you nothing about fashion?" Alice asked me irritated.

"Alice, I don't care what I dress in. People like me for my singing not for how I dress up." I reasoned.

"Rose, let's find something that will suit her performance later. Bella wait there." She told me and I slid in the drivers seat.

After driving to Club Cleo Alice's brother called herto make sure she reserves seats for him and his best-friend. Rosalie squealled at the name 'Emmett'. I think I know why.

Rose and Alice dress me up for three whole hours without break. I will never understand them when it comes to make overs.

I was standing at the back stage when the host announced that I will sing. Alice and Rose pushed me out.

Okay, guys. Here she comes! The song princess of Hollywood." I walked towards the center when I saw the familiar dark skinned, long-haired boy. He's with a blonde girl.

"Hey guys! Do you wanna hear me sing?" I asked them trying to remove my nervousness.

"Yes!" the crowd shouted back. I looked at the band and nodded.

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on"

I looked around and I saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life. He's as beautiful as Rose but he has bronze hair.

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on"

I looked at Jacob's table to see him flirting with his now-official girlfriend.

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

The bronzed-hair boy I've seen earlier looked at me. He's eyes were green. Contrasting with his hair. He looks like his looking for someone.

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

I looked at Jacobs table again to see him kissing the h*e. I ran down the stage because I can't take it anymore. I bump to someone.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize and ran past the back door. I heard someone following me so I hide at behind the biggest tree I saw.

"Excuse me." A velvet-y voice said. I didn't look up. I think I heard that voice somewhere.

"Go away!" I said.

I heard him chuckle. A beautiful chuckle.

"Don't you want your handkerchief back? I bet I can auction it on the internet for a very reasonable price you know." He said.

"It's not funny." I said, still not looking up. I felt something touch my cheek but I remove my face away.

"You know, you could keep that handkerchief. But I'm not gonna put my autograph on it." I said sternly. He chuckled again. The sound was comforting.

"I do't need your autogrpah. Atleast I get to talk to you." He said.

I got irritated " Really what do you want? Why don't you just leave me alone?" I said.

"I just want to help you. Why are you crying? A beautiful lady with a voice of an angel shouldn't be crying." He comforted then he rubbed my back.

"It's just- it's private matters. I can't tell you. Maybe you're a paparazzi trying to get a scoop from my life story." I told him.

"Well, for your information ma'am. I'm not what you think and I never dreamed of being one." He laughed. His laugh was better than his chuckles. It's like music to my ears.

"So, what's you job? A photographer?" I said.

"Nope," he said popping the last 'p'.

"Then what are you?" I asked again trying to make sure.

"Well, I'm a doctor and I go all over the world to help people." He said. Wow, he's smart. I felt comfortable talking to him. It's weird.

"Please look up." He said and brought my face to his hand so he can lift it up.

When I look up I saw the greenest pair of eyes. I feel like I'm seeing his soul by now.

* * *

So? like it or not? Please review, and tell me what you think.  
Should I continue this?

REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

xoxo,  
⌡aL!cε


	2. Fearless

A/N: Okay, here's another chappy of 'Songs in Life'! I hope you like it.

* * *

Previously:

_BPOV(Bella)_

_"Please look up." He said and brought my face to his hand so he can lift it up._

_When I look up I saw the greenest pair of eyes. I feel like I'm seeing his soul by now._

*****************

Wow, he's beautiful. Perfect eyes, perfect nose, perfect lips and I think all of him is perfect. Even his voice is perfect, it's velvet. And his unique hair color. Bronze.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, you know me?" I asked him. He looked very familiar but I don't know where I'd seen him. I might fall inlove with him without knowing I am.

"I think everyone knows you." he chuckled lightly.

"Oh. And you are?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." Oh. Shit. That's why he's familiar and his voice, too.

"Uhm. Hello?" He called. He's Alice's brother.

"Oh, oh. Sorry." I stood up.

"So, you know me, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're Alice's brother right?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't know me." he smiled.

"That's why I thought you're familiar." I dust off some dirt from my pants.

"Let's get in. I think it will rain again." He pointed at the darks puffy clouds.

"Oh, let's go." I walked towards the door. We found Alice, Rose and Emmett talking at the bar.

"Oh, goody. You two already met." Alice clapped her hands, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alice, why am I sensing something. Okay, what are you planning?" I asked her. I tapped my foot impatiently

"Well, I'm not planning anything." She smiled.

"I know you are. Your smile is giving it away." I told her.

"She's meeting Jazz tomorrow, remember?" Rosalie remind me.

"Yep! That's why I'm like this!" she was hyper. Jumping up and down.

"Hmm. Okay." I just let it go.

"Let's get home. Bella, Edward and Emmett are going to stay at our flat." Alice informed me.

"But Alice. Me and Emmett already told you we're staying at a hotel." Edward cut-in.

"No but's, or's, and's or anything same to that. I already cancel your resevation Edward. So, don't try anything to not stay at our flat." she said intimidatingly. Wow. Alice is small but if you hear her talk you'll feel like you smaller.

After a few hours we decided to go home. We won't fit in Alice's porsche. She _forced_ me to ride with Edward. There's no point aguing with the pixie-dixie so, I will ride with him. Alice car was infront of the entrance of the club so they won't have to walk, while Edward's was at the corner of the street. So, we have to walk.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

The ground was wet because it rained. We we're walking towards the car when I tripped out of thin air. The good thing is, I catched myself in time, or that's what I thought. I felt someone's arm around my waist. Okay, it's not 'someone's' it's Edward's. After I thank him. We walk towards the door.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're makin' me want you_

We talk a little. And I just stared at him. Okay, I'm not _just_ staring. I'm drooling over him. Everytime he run his hands through his unique colored-hair. There was no way to describe how he look. He look like a pagan of the Gods. _*sigh*_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

He asked me about how I got discovered and how I met his sister. It's a long drive so I told him the whole story. He laugh his velvet like laugh when I told him the story where Alice tripped over her luggage when we went to Hawaii.

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

We talked about his family. How he ended up being a doctor. We also talked about my family and what profession I want I got a chance to go to college. I felt very comfortable with him. I don't know why.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

We reached our flat first before Alice and the other's did. We stood by the doorway waiting for them because I forgot my keys to the door. We talked again for a little but we grew quiet as the minutes passed. I was now leaning on the door, sitting with Edward beside me. I turned to look at his face and I saw him staring at me. I don't know long we were like that but somehow he manage to kiss me. It was like my first kiss all over again. I know we haven't been friends for long but there was this feeling like I already know him. We pulled away from the kiss and I face the floor blushing all shades of red. I felt ashamed, because I was going to get him in trouble if anyone had seen what happened.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless_

For the first time, we didn't talk or make any sound for a few minutes. What the heck happened to them? What is taking them so long. I peak through the corner of my eyes to see him still looking deeply at me. I could see his perfect full lips in a half smile. Wow, that lips just kissed me.

_Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Oh, oh yeah_

"Ehem." I heard someone and see that it was Alice who made the sound. She pulled me out of my cloud.

"Oh, hey Alice, Rose, Emmett." I said, entering the house.

"Bella, we need to talk." Rose told me in a business-like voice.

"Yes, bring Alice, too." I said. I went to my room and wait for them.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks!

xoxo,  
JaLice


	3. Beautiful Eyes

A/N: OME!!!! I'm so sorry for not updating for soo loooooooooooooong! I'm so busy at school. I haven't done anything here in fanfic for a while.

okay, on with the story.

* * *

_BPOV_

_Previously:_

_"Bella, we need to talk." Rose told me in a business-like voice._

_"Yes, bring Alice, too." I said. I went to my room and wait for them._

***************

_Time Skip_

It was two weeks after the 'accident' and I haven't talk to him for a while. Alice _tried_ to make me for the fast few days. I told her I didn't know what to say to him. Lucky me, because when Alice dragged me at his place he wasn't home. Oh, did I mention Jake and I got back again? Yeah, he explained everything to me. And can you believe it, my BFF's called me stupid and gullible? Heck. So, my point is. It's my birthday today. And I don't have any idea what they're planning. Especially Alice.

APOV

Weeeeee! OMJ! It's Bella's virthday today and I have the best plan! And wow. Two weeks passed like a blur. Edward's inlove but he won't admit it. Bella and the stupid-lying-cheating-jerk-faced-dog A.K.A. Jacob Black.(A/N: No offense to jake fans) I hated it! I mean Bella was so broken when she caught him cheating. And now, they're back together?! Who the hell are they kidding? Sometimes I think Bella doesn't really learn from things. _*sigh*_

Well, I better get back to planning her birthday! I gotta call the others first. Especially my sweet, loving brothah!

EPOV

I can't believe Alice made me do this. What if she didn't like me. What if something happens and I mess up. Big time. And besides, I'm a doctor not a singer. I have to ask the other for the perfect song. I can't sing that much.

I called the others for their opions and they came up with one song. How are they able to know that? Do they read minds? Gah. I have to practice.

BPOV

Jake called me earlier. He said they were out out of the country for their football match. Rose quickly concluded that he was out with the model named Bree. The blonde one who I caught him with. But I told her that he's not. I trusted Jake. He told me he wouldn't do it again. He wouldnt, would he? I was dolled up for my birthday. How I hate getting old. I was wearing a blue halter dress that hung abve my knees.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, That's my cue to come down. I walked down the stairs and they quickly greeted me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLS!" they shouted.

"Thanks guys! I appreciate all of this!" I hugged all of them. I mreally mean all of them.

Time passed away. We drank,ate, opened my presents and now, they're doing a number. Emmett and Jasper sung with Rose and Alice. I was lughing. Emmett sounded like a little walrus.

They finished with all of us laughing. Emmett and Jasper had a little exhibition.

"And, now! Edward is going to serenade Bella!" Alice announced. I was surprised. Well, I bet he could sing better than me. With his velvet voice.

"Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
And sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere  
Where you are  
I wanna be where"

He started. Holding my gaze.

"You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me [collide][fly]  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes

I wake up I'm alive  
In only a little while  
I'll cry  
'Cause your my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
'Cause I  
I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where"

He continued slowly walking towards us. Or just me.

"You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me [collide][fly]  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes"

He offered me his hand and I took it without hesitation. So, I was standing now.

"Just as long as your mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
[I'd be lucky to][let me love you]kiss you  
Baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
dream about  
dream about  
dream about your eyes  
eyes  
eyes  
beautiful eyes"

By the time he was finished he was looking deeply into my eyes. He leaned down, until his lips was only half inch from mine. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Our lips are moving in sync. It's like they were molded into each other.

"Oh, phulease! Do that later!" Emmett shouted. We quickly pulled away to seethree pairs of eyes staring at us, shocked.

"Emmett!" Rose and Alice screeched.

"Oops. My bad?" He smiled nerviously.

"Oh, yes it is your freaking bad!" Rose dragged him out by his ear. He was yelping. We were laughing at the sight after us.

"Bella, Edward since you two already kissed. I bet you two can talk now." Alice walked away before we could say anything. She locked us in the leaving room.

"uhm. So?" I started. Wow. I'm such a smart-ass.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that to you. That's very rude. I knew better than that. My mo-" I put a finger on his lips.

"Stop talking first. Now, listen to me. I forgive you. Now, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you. I mean, to make things clear. You know." I told him.

"I forgive you two. Now, are we friends?" He asked.

"Sure." I shook his hands.

"Alice! Let us out!" We shouted at the same time. We laughed and Alice burst through the door.

"Now, are you okay with each other?" The evil little pixie asked us. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, we're okay with each other." I told her.

"Tell me everything." she said and walked to the sofa.

We explained to her and she just nodded her head and some 'ooh' and 'ah's'.

After a little while the boys went home and I went to back a very happy girl. This is the best birthday ever!

* * *

Sorry for the very short chapter! And updating so looooooooooong! I will try my best to update sooner. I'm just so stressed out. And I'm tutoring my schoolmate for our project. Whoa! Enough of my explanation.

PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

xoxo,

jalice


	4. A Perfectly Good Heart

A/N: Okay, so here's another chappy! So sorry for not updating for soooo looong!

Disclaimer: Not mine, its Stephenie's.

* * *

_Two weeks after Bella's birthday_

Alice, Rose and I were out. Since the boys decided to go over at Jasper's place. We went to the mall for some girl bonding time, and we were currently inside Abercrombie store."Hey Bella!" Someone called. I looked over my shoulder and saw Taylor. they were still fitting.

I stood up and told them I'll just go and see what Taylor wants. I walked out of the store. I saw Taylor pat the sit next to her beside the fountain.

"Hey Bells." She smiled. "Hey Tay." We talked for a few minutes about the last few months since we haven't seen each other frequently. She asked me about the girls. The she suddenly asked about Jake.

"So, how was Vancouver with Jacob? You two were very private when you were there. You guys even ran away from me. And the blond wig looks cute on you" She said. What does she mean?

"What? Taylor, it was just Jake and his teammates that went to Vancouver. I didn't come with them." I told her.

"Last week?" She asked.

"No, Tay. I don't come with him at his games. You know I'm very busy. Last time Jake and I went out we just went to the beach and had lunch." I explained.

"Bella, no need to pretend. It's just me, it's not going out. Really, if you weren't with him last week, where were you?" She looked at me with pessimism.

"Tay, I was at.........uhm," How was I going to tell her that the rumor was true? That I went to Africa with Edward? That we used his private plane to go there? I was just playing sick.

"Taylor, you have to come over at our place later." Alice appeared beside me. Taylor just nodded.

"Bella, I kinda over-heard what you were talking." She confessed. After a little while, we decided to go home. Taylor rode with us to our place.

"I really love your home guys!" She sat on the couch. I guess she saw the picture because she asked. "Hey Ali, is this your brothers?" She picked up the frame that holds a picture of the three guys.

"No, I only have a _brother_. And he is the one with the weird hair color." She chirped.

"Oh, the cute red-head?" She asked, smiling.

"He's not really red-head. Just in the sun. It's bronze." She shrugged. Many people know that Alice and Edward were only adopted by the greatest surgeon, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Oh," She finally put down the picture and sat beside me.

"Bella, I think I need to tell you this." She took my hand in hers and her face was full of sadness.

"Taylor you can tell me anything." I told her.

"Don't be mad. But, a really long time ago. But you two are already together. They had a game and I sang for them, he asked me out. I thought of it for a while, I didn't agree because it would be called cheating if we went on a date when you two are in a relationship." She confessed.

"Taylor, it's the best thing you've done for me. You said no, and you know that it's wrong. I'm glad you've been honest." I tightened my hand around hers. I felt a single tear slid down my face and she quickly hugged me.

"Taylor, what were you asking her earlier?" Rose interrupted.

"Oh, yes Bella! I almost forgot!" She said. "So, where were you if you weren't with Jake last week?" she added.

"I, I was with-"

"She was with my brother in Africa to help the children with disease. We're gonna be honest with you, we hope nothing will come out." She looked at Taylor sincerely, Taylor just nodded.

"Do you remember the first Swan-Black break-up? Well, Bella was really, really broken that time. The same time as my brother arrived from another health mission. They became close, I don't know why. But, just before something happen between them, Jake pleaded Bella to take him back. We all know how Bella loves him, so she did. But, on Bella's birthday he just called her to tell her he can't come because they had a game out of the country. Bella, I know you weren't very happy with that. He just sent Bella a present. He came the next day and took Bella out and they just had lunch. He told her that he needs to get back to their '_practice_'" Alice used her fingers to make quotation marks in the air. "because their final game was near. Which was a month away. Edward ask her if she wants to help him, she agreed. So we planned an excuse to keep Bella out of the peoples sight. We drove her to the hospital and we arranged Edward's private plane to take them back to Africa. Edward told the media not to film what was happening on their health mission so Bella could help him." She finished.

"So, you weren't with Jacob last week?" She looked at me.

"No, I was with him. Taylor, please don't assume that Edward and I have a secret relationship. We don't have." I told her.

"No, of course not. I know you wouldn't do that." She bit her lip.

"Taylor tell us what you know." Rose told her. She had been very quiet, and that was very unusual.

Taylor launch her story starting with the time she saw '_me_' and Jake entering a five star hotel. At first she thought it was Rose, but when she saw Rose and Alice's live guesting on SNL she assumed that I was just wearing a wig. Her second encounter with Jake and the girl was in a restaurant. she was having dinner with her band when she saw _them_ again. This time, kissing. and cuddling. I was hurt, because Jake told me he wouldn't do it again. But he did. I should have believed in Alice and Rose when they told me that I chose the wrong thing, they're right, I shouldn't have taken him back. She continued telling us what she saw and the last time she saw them together was when she called Jake and they ran from her.

I tried my best to hide what I was feeling, but I was still regretting that I took him back. It was the worst choice I've ever made. After our little talk the boys came, laughing and happy. Emmett went straight to Rose, they're so happy. Jasper gave Alice a bouquet of flowers, I didn't have time to look at Edward because I couldn't contain the tears anymore. I just flew to my room and locked the doors behind me. I heard Edward call but I didn't have the strength to answer him. He was very nice to me when Jake left me, he was there. He tried to make me feel better. I kept crying all night, I was sitting by the window looking at the half-moon on the sky, it wasn't very bright like the other times that it practically spells out 'H-A-P-P-Y-' or 'Everything's okay', but it wasn't very dark that almost says 'it can't be whole again'. It still gives hope to those who believe that it will be full again. I thought back to the days when Jake and I were still together, living in the smallest, rainiest town on the continent of U.S., Forks. We were happy, we feel contented with each other. He was my first love and I was his. I've been good to him, right? I haven't done anything to deserve his betrayal. I haven't cheat on him, I do what he wants, like, staying away from the guys at school, don't stay with them too long. I did everything to make him happy, but I guess I wasn't enough to make him happy or contented anymore. What have I done to make him want to break _my perfectly good heart_?

_1 month after(Yes, another time skip. It's needed.)_

APOV(Alice)

I was driving from my photo-shoot when my phone rang once again. I'm getting tired of this. I swear if this is Edward, I'm going to him and his phone in the ocean and let the wave bring him somewhere without signal!

"Hello." I answered in a low, serious voice.

"Ali? What happen to your voice?" Bella answered back.

"Oh, hi Bella! I thought you were someone who was calling me again and again and again, asking me something." My voice was back to normal.

"Well, uhm, someone asked a favor to me." she said feebly.

"And what is that?"

"He wants to know if he really needs to go at the event." I sighed, I need to do this.

"Bella, give _him_ the phone." I tried to put my sweet, innocent voice.

"O-okay," I heard her as she gave the phone to him.

"Hello dear sister?" the greeting sounded like a question.

"EDWARD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! YOU. ARE. GOING!"

"Alice, I think I'm deaf now." I could hear Bella giggling on the background.

"I'm sorry, dear brother. But, you have been asking me that since the day before yesterday. Can you take my shouting as a 'yes, you need to go'?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"Okay." I could picture Edward passing Bella the phone.

"Alice, I, we need to go now. Try to calm yourself honey. Taylor wants to say hi and she's going to be at the event." Just as I thought. She quickly hung up.

I'm so glad Bella agreed to come at Fame-oke. It's a night where famous people sings as long as they want to all night. They can sing their new songs or the ones that they just wrote. But, I'm a little worried because the jerk might show up. I'm so happy Jacob the Dog is now out of the picture. He is one pain in the butt!

My phone was ringing, and of course, I answered it."Hey Ali." Jazz greeted.

"Hey Jazz." Yes, the man of my dreams is now the man of my reality.

"Ali, what time am I going to pick you guys up?" he asked me. They're driver was going to drive us at the venue.

"Pick us up by 5:30, is that okay?" I asked and he reassured me it was okay before saying bye.

I arrive at our flat by 2:00 pm. I saw Emmett and Rose cuddled up on the sofa, watching Alvin and the Chipmunks movie. This is surprising, they're not watching some chick flicks. Rose was laughing at the singing chipmunks.

"Hey Rose, Emmett." I climbed upstairs. "Rose, meet you in my room in half an hour. Have you take a bath already?" she nodded at me. Rose and Emmett changed for good when they started dating. Emmett watched less cartoon and Rose started to............uhm. Nothing? Well, she's alot less potty-mouth now. I guess that's a good change. But she still uses it when needed.

I knocked on Edward's door. He opened the door and _tried_ to talked, but I stopped him before I could do something unpleasant.

"Yes, Edward you're going. Don't stall. Not, get your butt of that chair and start cleaning up." I left him and went next to Bella's.

"Hey Bells!" I opened her door. " Ali! I'm taking a bath!" She shouted from her bathroom.

"Oh, okay. Meet me in my room after that, 'kay?" I closed the door behind me. Now, I have to plan our outfits and take care of their hair and make-up. Bella would protest, though. It's okay. I got my best weapon. Puppy dog pout.

RPOV(Rosalie)

"Emmie-bear, get up now! I have to get ready." I pushed Emmett off the couch.

"I thought you will be less meaner to me." he scratched the back of his head. He looks so cute when he acts like a little kid.

"Emmett, I'm going to Alice's room and get ready. Take a bath. Now. Seriously Emmett, you can't go on a bath-strike." My bear of a boyfriend had been in his 'bath-strike' since four days ago. Edward made him take a bath in cold water and he took it seriously.

"Do I smell already?" He asked me. Oh my, he didn't have to ask me.

"Yes, Emmett. Now go. Take. A. Bath" I pointed at the bathrooms direction but instead he run upstairs to Edward's room. I think I know what his going to do after his 'bath-strike'.

I was walking past Edward door when I heard several heavy foot steps dragging and banging. Shit. what are they doing?

"EMMETT! GET OFF ME!" I heard Edward scream, and for a boy he could really scream.

"Rose! Get Emmett off me!" He shouted. I caught Emmett trying to make Edward to smell his underarm. Ew. I didn't know they could be that gross.

"Rose! I'm not yet finished with him!" I was dragging Emmett downstairs and to the bathroom. And, he is one heavy man!

I pushed him inside the bathroom. "Emmett! You will not get out of there until you take a freaking bath!" I swear this boys will be the death of me.

"Rose! I don't-"

"You will!" I stormed off and went to Alice's. I saw the two of the, Bella and Alice, uploading the pictures and videos on their laptop but not on the internet. We scan the pictures and watched the videos, we were laughing so hard, Bella even snorted which made us double in laughter. We didn't notice we we're doing that for an hour.

"Girls, help me get you ready. Rose, hair and make-up, I will be in-charge of the clothes and Bella, you will sit patiently on that chair until we finished you, 'kay?" Alice finished her little speech and Bella began to protest but Alice made her shut-up by her puppy-dog pout.

We finished 2 hours later. I was in a red strapless dress and black pumps, Alice was in a cute little yellow dress and cream heels, Bella was in a black and midnight blue dress that ended just before her knees and black heels. I'm sure the boys' jaws will hang to the floor.

BPOV(Bella)

"So, girls. Are you ready?" Alice asked and we nodded. We walked down the stairs and saw the boys staring at us. I smiled to myself. Edward held out a hand for me and I mumbled a 'thank you'. We rode in the Hale's limo. We arrived exactly at the venue by 6:00 pm. the hostess greeted us warmly. A little too warmly when she saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett. And, Rose, being Rose, death glared the girl. That's what you get when you mess with us and our man.

_Our man_? Whoa. Weird. I shook my head and Edward asked me if I was okay and I told him I'm fine. We walk straight to out table and saw Taylor, Selena, and Katy. We also saw _them_. We never mention their names again after what the big revelation. I glanced at them, they were laughing , I guess they're happy together. I felt a stung in my chest. Just like what Jake and I used to do.

"Bella! Stop staring!" Alice pushed me a little. I realized I was just staring at them, and that I stopped walking. Alice told me to forget what had happened, to forget _him_, and everything that's connects to him. I started walking towards the girls.

"Hey guys!" I waved at them. They greeted us and went to our assigned tables. They sat beside us, they came over and we chatted for a little while. I'm guessing Katy likes Edward since she _chose_ to sit beside him.

"Hey guys," she greeted us girls and turn to the guys. "Hey cuties." She smiled at them. They all greeted her 'Hi'.

"What the-" But Alice didn't finish. Katy looked at her.

"Don't worry Al, I'm not coming over to go all bimbo with your men. They're yours. I know you like him,"she pointed over at Jasper, who blushed and mumbled a soft thank you, and continued."blond, tall, and I'm guessing a perfect Southern gentleman." She winked at her. We all laughed at Alice's expression. Her mouth was half-open and staring wide-eyes at Katy's direction, who was now chatting with the other girls. We all know Katy's a little flirt, but she's very nice.

"Alice, Alice." Rose tapped her. She shook her head and quickly excused herself out of the table to go to the ladies' room.

"We're gonna fetch her." We told the guys and they talked again.

We arrived at the ladies' room and saw Alice washing her face.

"Hey, Alice sorry for the big mouth thing." Katy entered the room.

"You know Katy, I like you and all, but why? Why do you have to say that?" She hold Katy on each arm.

"Sorry Ali. You know might thank me sometime. I think he likes you, too." She skipped out of the bathroom. We talked in there for a little while and decided to go out because the program might have started. Right on time we saw the boys going on way.

"Oh, thank God you finally came out! We thought we have to do CPR on you three because you drowned on the toilet!" Emmett smiled.

"Idiot." Rose punched him lightly.

We went on our table exactly when it started. Artists, singers and other famous people were lined up to sing. Edward was hiding behind me by the time they called his name. He didn't really like to be stared at.

Time passed and we were having fun. Emmett was saying hilarious comments about every singer. Many of the female species were performing in front of us. Winking and smiled at Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I felt a little irritated. Especially when Bree Constantino walked near our table and starts swaying her hips, trying to seduce my Edward. Wait, did I just said '_my_ Edward?'. Weird.

The time cam when it was Taylor and mine's turn. After the painful I've ever experienced. She help me composed a song, a song that perfectly fits my situation and my questions. I felt lighter once I've done it.

"Here's our very all-American singer, Bella Swan with our Country-Pop princess, Taylor Swift!"

I started.

"Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?"

Taylor came next to me and started singing her parts.

"Maybe I should've seen the sign  
Should've read the writing on the wall  
And realized by the distance in your eyes  
That I would be the one to fall  
No matter what you say, I still can?t believe

That you would walk away, it don't make sense to me"

I saw everything Jake and I have done before my eye. I realized it was time for me to join her again for the chorus.

"But why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

It?s not unbroken anymore  
How do I get it back the way it was before?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?  
Now why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break?  
Why would you wanna break a?"

Tears were now streaming down my face, I glance over at Jake who was looking down, holding Bree's hand in his. My ex-best friend and boyfriend. I turned to look over my friends and saw Edward's worried face. I forced out a smile for him. He knew too well now. He knows that deep down, I still don't feel good.

"Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?  
Now why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?"

We ended the song and Taylor hugged me, the other artists applauded at us. I just felt happier that I've let it all out.

We came down tha stage with Rose and Alice waiting with an open arm. The guys were behind them. Taylor excuse herself because her brother called her.

"Group hug!" Emmett said, we all laughed. They all took turns to hug me. Edward was the last.

"Bella, I hope you find your happiness soon. Maybe it's just around the corner, or beside you. You'll never know. I wish you happiness." He enveloped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. After it ended Jasper asked Alice out which made her squeal with delight. Rose and Emmett was going out, too. So, I was going to ride home with Edward.

"Bella, Here's your coat. Come on, let me put it on you." He smiled his crooked smile. I just nodded. When our skin touched I felt something. I don't know what it was, but it was the first time I've felt. It was like a jolt of electricity passed through us.

* * *

Yes, I just finished the fourth chappy! Did you like it? hate it? Hit or miss?

I would love to hear from you! It's a very great Bday gift to me! I'm now officially 14y.o.

xoxo,  
jaliceΩ


	5. Out Of My League

A/N: So, another update. I got inspired. Yeah, I like this song since I heard it. It's by Stephen Speaks. Remember _italicized_ words are either _thought_ or _dreams_, mkay? Also, I'm sorry for not mentioning Jasper too much. So, yeah, sorry. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Twilight - Not Mine, SM's. Out Of My League - not mine, too. Don't know who owns it. :P

* * *

We got home late after the event. I was really, really sleepy. I guess I fell asleep in the car because Edward carried me to my room. Once again, he kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight to me. He muttered something like 'I hope you realize what's in front of you' or something like that. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't have the energy, I don't know why I'm so tired, I guess it was because I haven't sleep much lately. After Edward left, I finally felt his absence. It's like I'm longing for his company. _You like him Bella, no, scratch that, you **love** him_. The little voice at the back of my head said. Am I really falling for him? No, he's just my guy bestfriend. Or am I? And besides, I just met him a month or so ago. But, time doesn't matter to people who likes each other, does it? After thinking about it, I drifted to sleep.

I was woken up by the damned pixie shouting 'Bella wake up your gonna be late! This celebration is important! I planned it!'

Again, I was dolled up for the stupid celebration, ask me what she was celebrating. The answer is: She's celebrating I broke up with Jacob. Yes, I am very serious. She's got some glitch in her brain. But, I'm glad she's my friend. It was just us; Rose, Emmett, Edward, Alice and me. Jasper wasn't coming because he was busy. He said he'll just catch up with us.

I was now sitting beside Emmett in the restaurant. It was a high class place. Somewhere were you can celebrate an engagement or family dinner of filthy rich people. Did I mention the place was owned by Edward and Alice's Uncle Laurent. The french chef who was very famous. She had the place reserved and cleared out so that we were the only people here.

There was a pianist who was playing Claire De Lune, he was accepting requests and Alice thought about requesting Claire De lune since it was our favorite. And by 'us' I mean Edward and I. She had this freaky prediction that we would end up together or something. But, it's really hard to believe. Edward was a perfect bachelor for every girl in the planet, or maybe even universe. I was this girl, who always trips and fall. Who always need someone to catch her. I was clumsy, he was graceful. He's beautiful, gorgeous and everything perfect, while I was just a plain girl. I can only sing, he was very talented. He can play the piano, violin, guitar.

"Bella!" I snap out of my thought.

"What?" I asked Alice.

"You weren't listening! Now I have to start over again!" She said and everyone at the table groaned. I wonder what's it about. She started talking about Jasper and how cute Jasper is, and everything with Jasper. We all laughed when the waiter came with our orders and Emmett asked him if they had a chocolate mousse pie with Jasper on the side. Alice stomped her little high-heeled shoe on Emmett's. He yelped because even Alice was little she was as strong as Jasper maybe even Emmett. She told us the real reason why she brought us here. Jasper asked her out on dinner on Wednesday. She was very happy. I'm glad she already found her dream-man. Well, it was an improved one. Her dream man was tall, dark and brunette. Jasper was tall, white and blond with shining blue eyes.

We ate and chat for a while. Alice was planning on visiting their parents next weekend. Christmas was a month away and she was using this excuse to shop tomorrow. We all know the reason why she wants to shop. Her date with Jasper. It was just Sunday. We finished eating and just sat there talking. Alice came up to the pianist dragging Edward. After a little talk to the man. Edward sat and started playing. I thought it was just a piece without lyrics but I recognized it. He started singing.

EPOV(Edward)

Alice was very happy today. She talked me into singing for Bella. Again. I'm glad I could atleast play the piano this time. The song was a great song to describe how I feel. Which I was not sure of. Alice said I'm in love. Am I? Alice asked our uncle to let us alone here in his restaurant. After talking to the pianist, he stood up from his sit and headed to the staff room. I sat there and tried to concentrate on how to play it. I started playing, remembering the lyrics. I was glad the piano was positioned in front of the table. Not too close but not far from it, too.

"It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love"

I looked directly at her as I started to sing. The song was really great. It was right, her hair and her eyes were the things captured my eyes the first time I saw her.

"Makes me shiver but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say"

I recalled our time in Africa. We usually hang out together. Even though I wanted to say things. I can't because the things we do are enough.

"'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again"

I remembered the last time I _trie_d to ask her out but I didn't because I was scared she would reject me.

"It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her she laughs,  
Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling  
But it's no surprise"

The memories came back to me. When she called out to me when we hiked in the forest.

"'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again."

But now, I've decided I would risk asking her and getting rejected than just sitting there waiting, trying to find what she needs.

"Its her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
As he purses her lips, bats her eyes  
And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say"

I looked back at her and saw tears falling down on her rosy cheeks. Her lips were pulled at the sides showing her very beautiful smiled. Rose and Alice pulled her out of her seat and pushed her to me. She sat beside me. Now, my life if going to be complete after I ask her.

"'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And im out of my league once again"

I held her hand. Looking into her eyes. I would ask her now. I had wasted a lot of time. It's not like I would ask her to marry me, I'm just going to ask her out. But that was a very delicate subject. It was just a month after her break-up with her too-stupid-boyfriend-to-let-her-go. I'm glad though. Now I had a chance, it sounds so selfish. Does she have to be hurt just so I could ask her.

"Bella, will you go out with me?" I asked her sincerely. She looked shocked but after a few seconds she nodded and the tears were falling freely from her eyes. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. I looked back at her and said thank you.

This was the best day ever. I mean the best day in my life so far. The best day would be when she marries me. I shook my head at the thought. We haven't even gone out and I'm already thinking about marrying her.

We walked back at the table happily. I didn't let go of her hand the whole time.

* * *

So? What do you think about it? Tell me in a review! Edward had happy night because of Bella! And I am happy because I love that song!

xoxo,  
jalice


	6. Today Was a Fairytale

A/N: Okay! A reviewer named Andy suggested this song! Thanks to your review my mind is now settled! I've been thinking about using that song actually. Oh, thanks also _lestat00_, _Emz1234_, _sugarrrush_, _ALic3 BrANd0n, twilight saga nerd_, _LOVE IS A GIFT _and _sjca!_ ! I hope you'll like this next chappy! Sorry for this very, very, VERY late update. I'm sorry. I had finals and other school stuffs.

After we finish lunch Rose and Alice dragged me to the mall. Yes, our plan is on tomorrow. But, really, who can stop Alice? Alone she's a force of nature - and with Rose on her side. Nothing can stop them - literally.

Because Edward asked me out, they told me it was a special occasion because 'it will lead to your happy, happy future!'

Yes, not 'happy ending' because we don't want it to end, do we? I just shook my head at them. Alice and Rose will always be Alice and Rose.

After an hour. Yes, an hour, of talking to Edward on the phone. Alice finally knew what she was going to look for. We started our little shopping trip. They towed me to the nearest dress shop. They made me fit a lot of dresses. And of course with Alice, you can't go home with just one bag. They chose a blue simple dress for me, telling me how Edward likes blue on me. Rose and Alice also bought dresses. After eating, we decided to watch a movie. We let Rose choose, and she picked,_ How to Train Your Dragon_.

"Rose, what happened? Why are we watching that?" Alice asked Rose and gave her a look like she grew another head.

"I think it's pretty good." I told her. And she gave me the same look.

"Alice, just now. Let's give in to our little kid side. I promise this will be good. We're watching it in 3D!" Rose tried to cheer her up but no use. I did not expect this from Alice, mostly; I expect this from me or Rose. Well, I guess everybody has this side, too.

Alice woke me up by four in the morning.

"Alice! It's four in the freaking morning! Why are you waking us?" Rose threw a pillow at her.

I was excited and nervous for today's activity. Date with Edward.

"Bells! Come on, eat breakfast before Alice dress you up." I was surprised to see Emmett here, early in the morning. Emmett is Edward's best friend, and if Emmett is here, I wonder if Edward is here, too.

Emmett must have seen my reaction.

"Don't worry I came here for Rose." He grinned. I'm glad he wasn't here yet. I just woke up. I was a little embarrassed because Emmett had to see me in my worst. My hair was like a bird's nest, I probably have drool crust left on my cheek.

Emmett was talking about how Rose was the 'perfect girl for him'. Emmett was intimidating and big, but he was a child at heart and has a sensitive side.

After finishing my breakfast Alice called me and ordered me to take a bath. When I got out of the bathroom she started brushing my hair, and asked me why I was so long. She was also muttering about my tangled hair.

"Alice, please, let my ears rest for a minute, okay?" I looked at her. She was still grumbling on how I was going to be late, even though she said so herself that's it's okay because I'm a girl.

After a few more pull on my hair, she put a tiny amount of make-up on me. Just lip-gloss and mascara. She finally finished, but she didn't let me see myself on the mirror. She then gave me the blue dress and white rubber flip-flops.

"Alice, are we going to the beach?" I asked her before I slipped in the bathroom. She shook her head and smiled. We can't possibly go in a restaurant, I know Alice wouldn't dress me up in this; summer dress and flip-flops.

I let it go and put on my dress.

It was half past five when I went downstairs. Alice was rushing to me holding out a body bag that goes with my entire outfit.

"Bella, I've thought you how to dress and put on make-up. I hope you'll use this." Alice said like I was her graduating student.

"Alice, aren't you coming with us? And, it's not like I'm living you." I laughed at her.

"No, I'm not. Jazz invited me to lunch. Emmett and Rose are going with us." She was smiling widely.

Someone rang the doorbell and Alice ran excitedly to the door. Edward walked past her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted directly at me. I think my fairytale of a day just began.

_Today was a fairytale_  
_You were the prince_  
_I used to be a damsel in distress_  
_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

"Oh, good morning to you, too, dear brother." Alice raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Good morning, my dear sister." He walked past her and ruffled her hair.

"Hi." I looked down, still blushing. He was looking at me intently. I diverted my attention to his shirt.

He was wearing gray shirt, jeans and flip-flops. Even in casual, he looked magically beautiful.

_Today was a fairytale_  
_I wore a dress_  
_You wore a dark gray t-shirt_  
_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_Time slows down whenever you're around_

"Come on lovebirds! Get out, and start walking to your direction." Alice pushed us out and slamming the door after us.

"So, is it okay to you if we just stroll around the park?" He took my hand and we started walking. The sun was just rising.

I guess the papz isn't up 'till afternoon, because there weren't any flashes of camera while we watch the sun rose in the blue sky. When we were about to eat our sandwiches they started snapping pictures. We ran and hide for half an hour. Every turn, every corner. It's like I haven't been there, even though I've been.

"I'm sorry about this Edward." I panted as we hid behind the bushes.

"It's okay Bella. I know you're used to this." He flashed a wonderful smile that can brighten up the whole world.

"No, really."

"You know, I think it's just the perfect time. I'd like to show you something." He pulled me somewhere past the bushes and trees. We walked for a few minutes again.

When we reached our destination, the sun just came up in the middle of the sky. There were birds and butterflies. The flowers were everywhere; different shapes, different colors, different sizes.

"Wow. It's beautiful here." I breathed, taken by the scene in front of me. It's almost dream-like.

"How - how did you find this? I mean…."I added but didn't finish.

"I found this over a year ago. Remember, Alice told me to meet her in the park. I kept looking for her, my phone was off, and then I ended up here. I thought I was in a shoot but then I realized they were real," He pointed to the flowers. "This was real." He waved his hands up in the air and sat on the floor.

"This place is very dream-like. It's so beautiful. I love it. But, it's not a forest isn't it?" I asked like an idiot but he kept smiling at me.

"I know, but no one can compare to your beauty." He pushed the stray hair behind my ear. I know this is cliché.

He leaned in – I know it's getting more cliché – and yes, I close my eyes and I felt his lips against mine. His lips were smooth and in sync with mine.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

We pulled away and he was grinning. I could feel a smile spread across my face, too.

"Thank you." He told me, taking my hands in his.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"For everything, for this – " he lift up our hands. "-for the letting me take you here, for giving me a chance, for the uhm, kiss, and lastly, for you." He blushed a little when he said '_the kiss_'. He was just beautiful.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

"Edward, I should be the one thanking you. You helped me get up when I fell, you cheered me up when I was down and you made me realize that there's always hope in everyone."

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_

"Bella, I know this is weird and you might think I'm crazy. But, I – I'm falling for you." His eyes glinted as he spoke. I felt my heart leap.

He put my hand on his chest.

"Do you feel this? Can you feel my heart beating?" It was beating like mine, fast, and loud and indescribable.

"Edward, it feels just like mine." I look at him and saw he a smile that was unfamiliar but still dazzlingly beautiful.

We laid on the grass, close our eyes and felt the magic around us. It's like; it's been there all along and went unnoticed – until now.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?_

We decided to talk about how to tell the others about him and me. I mean about us. '_Us_' it feels so new. It's the first time I felt like this. I wasn't this happy when I was with Jacob, I had doubts but with Edward, I was sure. I was content, we were contented with each other and we were happy.

_It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

We chose to walk back o the house rather than ride a cab or make Jasper get us. We weren't sure if they were home already since they all went out together.

We reached home in silence, just smiles on our faces and holding each other's hand.

Maybe this is how fairytale feels like. Today was a fairytale. My fairytale.

* * *

A/N: Sorry people! I really didn;t mean to not update for months. School kept me so busy. Wish me luck for my test! It's tomorrow and I wrote this before I review my school stuff.

Please review! Thank you in advance!

Goodluck to me,

jalicecullen


End file.
